The Answers to Salvation
by cammy07
Summary: AU Because of a prophecy Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, Rin and Ayame are taken from the Westlands Castle to be trained elsewhere. While Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Kouga stay at the Castle. They reunite ten years later to fight an unidentified evil.
1. Prologue

AN: Well it's my first attempt at writing fanfiction in a long time. So I hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha or Inuyasha related.

**The Answers to Salvation**

**Prologue: The Prophecy**

Five very curious people occupied the King's private study. The five being the Head Priestess Kaede Rusuban, the Weapons Master Totousai Hinote, the King's counselor Myouga Kisei, the Queen Izayoi Roiyaru, and the King himself Inutaisho Roiyaru. The King had summoned everyone there to discuss "an important issue". The others were unaware that there was an issue, so they patiently watched the King from their various positions around the room, not knowing what to expect.

"Taisho, why have you called us here?" The aging Head Priestess asked, using the King's childhood nickname.

"The five girls found in the forest today worry me." Taisho answered; his voice deep and his expression contemplative.

"They are just young girls, no older than our own sons. How could they possibly worry you?" Izayoi's melodious voice questioned.

"There was a prophecy; you may not be familiar with it. But I believe finding those five girls in the forest today is just the beginning. I'm confident when I say these girls have something to do with that prophecy."

"Are you su-"

"Yes Myouga, it is what I truly believe. For all of you to better understand, here Izayoi," Taisho handed a single sheet of worn parchment to her." Would you please read the prophecy aloud?"

Izayoi gently took the parchment and began to read from it:

"_Nine warriors will be our answers for salvation,_

_when dark times threaten our borders._

_Four of the Westlands._

_Five to be found in the deepest depths of the Queen's forest._

_Eight shall be bonded beforehand,_

_in dreamland._

_Steadfast and Stubborn._

_Creates the willful strength._

_Cunning and Pure._

_Creates the balanced strength._

_Wit and Fierce._

_Creates the emotional strength._

_Swift and Faithful._

_Creates the companionable strength. _

_The odd one will determine our ultimate fate._

_Only if she is saved from her own hate,_

_will she choose to save our home, the Westlands._

_-Prophet Kanai Setski II"_

When Izayoi finished she looked up to gauge the expressions of the room. Taisho and Kaede seemed to be deep in thought, while the others were harder to read.

Totousai was the first to sputter out his opinion, "That's preposterous; Kanai Setski the Second was no prophet. She was a joke that couldn't predict a storm even if gray clouds rumbled in the sky."

"Her mother was a very successful prophet." Myouga mused, not talking to anybody in particular.

"Her mother yes, but she herself was talent less in the art of prophecies, and what was that rubbish about: **Eight shall be bonded beforehand, in dreamland. **It's just foolish rhymes on parchment written by a foolish girl." Totousai huffed.

"Well I don't know if it matters, but this morning before breakfast Inuyasha told me he dreamed of an unfamiliar girl." Izayoi started, unsure if she should go on or not. Kaede gave her a brief nod of encouragement. "He said she was human looking and around his age with the hiragana tattooed on her left arm that said Ka-go-me." A sharp intake of breath was heard and everyone's eyes turned to Kaede.

"Kaede?" Taisho questioned.

"Lady Izayoi are you sure the hiragana said Ka-go-me?" Kaede asked fervently.

"Yes, I am certain."

"Inuyasha told you this, this morning right? Long before we found the girls this afternoon?"

"Yes."

"Taisho," Kaede turned to the King. "All of the girls we found in the forest have hiragana tattooed on their left arms, one has Ka-go-me on hers."

The significance of this dawned on everybody at once.

"Where are the girls?" Taisho asked.

"In the infirmary, your highness." Myouga answered.

"Izayoi, fetch Inuyasha and Sesshomaru," Taisho stood while still barking out orders. "Totousai please gather Miroku and Kouga."

In mere seconds the rooms' occupants dwindled down to three.

"Your highness, why Sesshomaru, Miroku and Kouga?" Myouga questioned.

"Along with Inuyasha, those three are the youngest direct descendants of the founders of this Kingdom. They are our strength and will one day be great leaders of this land. I would bet the whole treasury that those are the four warriors of the Westlands. We can sit back idly while an unknown enemy plots against us. This prophecy must be taken into our own hands."

"Taisho, what are we to do about the girls?" Kaede asked.

"I'm still thinking on that. But whatever my choice you're in charge of them from here on out."

"I understand."

AN: Sorry it's short, but it's just a prologue. Please give me some feedback. Good or bad is welcome.


	2. Ten  Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Inuyasha.

**The Answers to Salvation**

**Chapter 1: Ten Years Later**

-Ten Years Later-

The workers of the Westlands Academy of the Fighting Arts were rising with the sun to work another day. The campus was calm with all the students still fast asleep. Then out of nowhere, like clockwork a feminine shriek was heard across the grounds. No one paid much attention to it because it had become a part of the familiar morning routine: One, wake up and get ready for the day. Two, munch on some form of breakfast. And three, go partially deaf for three seconds while experiencing the full power of Kagome's lungs.

"RIN! Do you have to pounce on me every morning?" Kagome whined. She was sitting up on her bed with her arms crossed glaring at the very petite girl in front of her. The petite girl known as Rin sat with her legs folded under her and chin tucked so she was peering innocently up through her long eyelashes at Kagome. Rin gave a little giggle and responded softly with a,

"You would think you'd be use to it by now,"

"Ugh! Well I'm not!" With that retort Kagome lunged with her arms outstretched, reaching for Rin. In turn Rin swiftly jumped back off the bed, landing with two feet firmly on the ground. While Kagome had crashed into the wood of her bed's frame work and toppled over the side of it landing sprawled out on the cool wood flooring with a loud 'UMPH!'. Rin covered her mouth with a single hand trying to stifle her laughter.

Kagome now on her feet was still attempting to catch Rin. They jumped from bed to bed unsettling the occupants. Rin was prancing just out of Kagome's reach. On the bed to the right of Kagome's a head covered with a mop of maroon hair peeked out from under the sheets. With a groan the owner of the maroon hair reached for the pillow residing next to the one her own head was on and threw it with all her might in the direction of her noisy roommates and then yelled,

"Cut it out would ya! Some people are trying to sleep!"

The pillow flew through the air hitting Rin dead on in the face knocking her off the bed she was standing on, onto the next bed over. When Rin's weight hit the inhabitant of the bed a soft grunt was heard. Rin rolled off the bed bringing the owner of the bed with her to fall on the floor in a bundle of limbs. As Rin detangled herself, Kagome dragged herself back to bed with a yawn deciding she'd get Rin later.

"Ayame, did you have to throw the pillow that hard? I was just trying to wake you guys up." Rin griped. Ayame deliberately ignored Rin.

"Did you ever consider for one second, we didn't want to wake up," Sango said. She sighed when she and Rin were no longer tangled and let herself drop back onto her bed. In a huff Rin went to stand in the middle of the circular room. She slowly turned to see all beds were claimed but her own. She spotted Kikyo, the only girl to not join in any form of interaction yet. A grin spread across Rin's face as she hurriedly jumped onto Kikyo's bed.

"Kikyo, you know what today is, don't you?" Rin sung as she crawled up to the covered head of the older girl. Kikyo grabbed a pillow and promptly left the bed and crawled unto the nearest one. It happened to be Sango's. Everyone was just too exhausted to deal with Rin's perky attitude. Rin's previous grin quickly morphed into one of her infamous pouts. An exasperated groan escaped Rin's lips.

"Shut up," moaned Ayame from across the room.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you guys forgot what today is," Rin said purposely letting her voice raise a pitch so as to further annoy her roommates.

"Don't care," Kagome mumbled.

"You should!" Rin responded. Another groan escaped Rin. "That's it," Rin muttered as she leapt from the bed and landed on Kikyo and Sango. "YOU," Rin screamed as loud as she could. Rin jumped again, to land on Ayame. "GUYS," Again she jumped, this time on Kagome. "WAKE UP!" Swearing and grunts of pain could be heard throughout the room.

"What do you want?" Kagome choked out, still suffering from Rin's extra weight. Rin jumped to her own bed, and sat down crossing her legs.

"Today's our birthday, and our last day here." Rin whispered, just loud enough for everyone to hear. They all sat up at that. They had all forgotten all about the importance of that day.

After the surprise of the realization passed, the girls continued on with their morning. They all rushed to grab clothes from the trunks under their beds so they could hopefully claim the bathroom first. Today Kikyo was the first through the bathroom door. She swiftly slammed the door in Ayame's face, who had been following closely after her. Ayame growled her protest and claimed her spot as next in line.

Soon all five of them were clean, had their hair tied back in a high ponytail and wearing their school uniforms. The uniforms consisted of a white haori, and black hakama pants that went to one's knees. On the haori there is a Kanji placed over where your heart would be. The Kanji is of a number between 1-5. The number you wear tells everyone your rank, 1 being the highest and 5 being the lowest. All five girls were ranked 1 and for this reason were greatly respected by their peers.

The five girls made their way to the mess hall with a singing Rin at the lead. They were the last to arrive as always. They all grabbed a plate and loaded it up with toasted bread, cheese, fruit, and jerky, then claimed their usual spot in the corner near the faculty table. For as long as they could remember they had always been together; together for ten long years. The story is they were found together in the Queen's forest near Westland's castle. Nobody claimed them so the Head Priestess of Westlands adopted them, and treated them as her own. Each of them had a tattoo on their left arm of a series of hiragana. It was assumed that the hiragana represented their names. At the time it was determined that Rin and Ayame were five years old, Sango and Kagome were six years old, and Kikyo was at seven. Nothing else was known about the girls, so everyone considered the day they were found to be the girls' birthdays.

The Priestess Kaede often taught at the Westlands Academy of the Fighting Arts and thought it best if they reside there until they were older. A few years back Kaede said when they had spent ten years at the Academy they would go back to the Castle with her and be welcomed as warriors. The girls saw that they had always been faster and stronger than most kids their own age, so they accepted Kaede's choic, they believed it was because of their potential at being great fighters and nothing else.

So now ten years has passed. Rin and Ayame are now fifteen, Sango and Kagome are sixteen, and Kikyo seventeen years old. Tomorrow they were to leave with Kaede on horseback and ride the two weeks north to Westland Castle. What they would find there they weren't sure. That day was spent saying goodbye to old friends and making preparations for the journey to come. Excitement bubbled up within each girl, they didn't know what to expect, and they loved it.

That evening the girls fell asleep early with smiles on their faces. They couldn't wait to be on the road riding their horses at full gallop and hair whipping back in the wind. However slowly but surely the smiles slipped off the girls' faces as they slept. Bad dreams chased away their happy thoughts.

**Kagome POV**

_Darkness shrouded my vision, as another scream fought its way through my body and out my throat ringing across the blood soaked land. Something big and monstrous had me in its fanged grasp, it shook me like a dog would a chew toy. Dying warriors littered the battlefield praying for the lives of their loved ones left at home. More screams of pain answered my own. I recognized them to belong to Sango, Rin, and Ayame. I unconsciously wondered, __**'Where's Kikyo?' **__I stayed like this for a long time, not able to move, only scream till my voice was gone._

_My bow had been previously broken; it fell from my hand and landed with a splash in a puddle of my own blood. That's when I heard it, a high-pitched cackle that could be heard above all the other horrid sounds of death. I fought to keep my eyes open; to see the face of the person that produced that terrible sound that resembled a laugh. I knew if I could just see the face, I would see the cause of all this destruction. Finally I managed to look and what I found tore my heart to pieces, it caused a pain so much worse than the creature that had me in its grasp could ever cause. I saw Kikyo standing on the bodies of Sango and Ayame. Rin was on her knees, and Kikyo's sword was plunged through her petite body, surely caught in the act of delivering the dying blow. Kikyo was soaked in her comrades blood, with her eyes glowing red and a mad grin plastered on her face she turned her gaze to me. _

_I tried to scream, ask her why, why kill them, and why turn on us. My voice never came. I refuse to think of that evil…_thing_ to be Kikyo, my life-long friend, there is just no way. Kikyo was stern and the responsible one of the group, not a cold-blooded murderer. The wicked _thing_ that resembled my Kikyo started to slowly make her way to me. Before I could so much as twitch a red blur crossed my vision heading towards the _thing_, took her down then just as quickly rushed towards me and taking down the creature that held me. I fell into strong arms and carried bridal style. I felt about ready to faint, I simply had no more energy left. Before the welcomed darkness took me, I gazed up to meet smoldering golden eyes. And then my eyes closed._

_**"Sleep now, you are safe."**_

"No, she would never do such a thing," Kagome mumbled as she pulled her quilt to her chin.

**Sango POV**

_Adrenaline pumped through my veins. My blade was locked with a particularly ugly lizard demon's sword. Out of the corner of my eye I saw a large blade coming down on me. I quickly pushed the lizard demon back, I then turned to face my new attacker and leapt back nimbly, I spun midair to cleanly slice the head off a demon cornering Rin. In turn she rushed behind me and ran up the large blade of my previous attacker to catch the oversized ogre by surprise. He swapped at her with his free hand, and she dodged flipping over his head then turned around sending a powerful ball of yellow energy his way. It contacted beautifully and disintegrated the ogre within seconds. The same lizard demon from before decided to rush me, I sidestepped and let him run through my blade. I twirled, simultaneously freeing my blade of the dead body, and slicing a demon behind me in half. An arrow encompassed by a familiar blue light shot over my head instantly killing the harpy that was poised to strike me just moments before. __**"Thanks Kagome!"**__ I yelled, hoping she heard over all the war cries._

_**"Your welcome!"**__ Kagome responded from somewhere beyond._

_Ayame ran by flipping her daggers out to catch unguarded demons by surprise. Kikyo followed throwing energy blasts in her wake. The fight was going good. We were obviously outnumbered, and we were obviously more skilled. The demons kept coming, there seemed to be no end. Slowly I felt myself tire, each time I swung my sword it became a bit heavier. I saw the small form of Rin fall first. Kagome ran to defend her from the onslaught of demons. Kikyo was getting desperate, sending arrows powered with great portions of her energy every which way in an attempt to end the battle._

_Ayame was next to fall, she was thrown hard against the cliff rocks, and she slid down leaving a trail of blood behind. I rushed to her without thinking when something coiled around my ankle and yanked hard, bringing my body crashing down to meet the unyielding forest floor. I heard a scream and knew without a doubt that Kagome had been rendered defenseless. I jumped to my feet not bothering with the creature that had tripped me. My eyes roamed the battlefield. Ayame was still unconscious in her previous position. Kagome and Rin lay side by side. Kagome s had enough strength left to erect barrier over the two. Kikyo was down one knee trying frantically trying to keep her own feeble barrier intact._

_**'No this can't be happening; there is no one else to help. No one else will come for us,' **__I thought desperately__. And then suddenly a hand had encircled my own. I looked to see a man beside me. He flashed a cheeky grin my way, and his blue eyes twinkled with mischief. _

_**"I am here, and always will be." **__With__those reassuring words I felt renewed. I nodded my agreement and we both ran into battle._

Sango turned on her side and a sprouted on her face once more. Her dreams drifted off to a more pleasant scene of victory.

**Rin POV**

_The moon shined down through the trees showing the way. I ran ahead enjoying the light breeze. I could hear Kagome's laughter behind me. I turned so I was skipping backwards, and facing my smiling friends, no my sisters. Kagome's laughter continued accompanying her open-mouthed smile. While Kikyo hid her light smile behind a hand, and Sango had her hands on top of her head grinning openly. Ayame wore an all-knowing smirk as always. My sisters are all so different and so wonderful. During my quick evaluation I couldn't help but think, __**'I hope they never leave me.'**_

_At that moment I felt my foot slip on a loose stone on the path. Before I could think I saw the ground rushing to meet me. My chin smacked into the ground unmercifully. __**"Ow!"**__ I moaned softly as I moved into a kneeling position with one hand rubbing my sore chin._

_**"Silly! Here,"**__ Kagome called to me. I looked up and grabbed the offered hand. Suddenly there were shrieks breaking out from behind Kagome. I peeked around Kagome's legs as she twisted her upper body to also investigate. I could see that Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame were all kneeling with horrible wounds across their abdomens. There was blur and the next thing I knew Kagome was pushed back into me, knocking me flat on my back. Her blood was gushing out of a huge wound, soaking my clothes. Her face was mere inches from mine, her eyes were marble-like and showed no sign of life. I sat up wordlessly and found whatever had killed her was gone. I held her close and cried into her shoulder, my body shook uncontrollably with the never-ending sobs. _

_Next thing I knew I was being held bridal style crying into someone's silky clothing. __**"Stop crying little one,"**__ A deep masculine voice rumbled from, I guessed, the person holding me._

_**"They've left me,"**__ I sniffled, feeling ashamed of my show of weakness. I was suddenly put on my feet, and when I caught my balance I looked up to find a tall male figure walking away from me with a grace I had never thought a guy could possess. Long silver hair fell down the guy's back, shimmering in the moonlight._

_**"Who's left you?" **__He called._

_**"RIN!"**__ Several voices said in unison. I turned to see Kagome, Kikyo, Sango, and Ayame all grinning and motioning at me to hurry up. I smiled and ran off after them. As an after-thought I looked back behind me searching for the figure. I frowned when I realized he'd left._

_A sudden wind picked up, whispering in my ear,__**"You should have more confidence in them, little one."**_

"I know," Rin whispered softly, still asleep. She couldn't help but wonder who the silver haired guy was.

**Ayame POV**

_The five of us walked down the path easily. A companionable silence fell over us. Birds sung and danced overhead cherishing the beautiful summer day. I suppose the silence was beginning to bother the cheerful Rin. So to shake up a little conflict she ran from her spot next to me and jumped effortlessly on to Kagome's back, eliciting a grunt from Kagome. Kagome ignored Rin and all her follow up antics. So Rin eventually gave up, but continued to ride on Kagome, piggyback style._

_A mournful howl was heard in the distance. The wolf was wounded and crying for help. I paused mid-step, listening for a response. When none came, I quickly ran in the direction of the howls. Kikyo and Sango called after me, but I there was no need to stop, '__**I'll be back soon enough,' **__I reasoned. I howled a response to my hunt-brother, assuring him help was coming. As I arrived at the scene I spotted the wounded wolf and gasped. His dark gray fur was stained red with his own blood, and his single green eye peered at me sadly. The other eye appeared to have been gouged out. The wolf had taken serious injuries. I leaked some of my green energy into him and healed his wounds easily, if it were any creature but a wolf, it would have died that day. _

_After cleaning the blood off his coat with water from a nearby stream, I turned to leave in the direction I know my friends would be. The wolf softly whined an apology. I asked why apologize, but he just hung his head. I couldn't waste anymore time so I took my leave and traveled on the treetops, jumping from branch to branch. I occasionally slipped when misjudging the strength of the branch. As soon as I drew near to where I guessed my friends to be the bitter and metallic scent of blood attacked my sense of smell. I rushed ahead trying to calm myself but it was no use, the blood unmistakably belonged to my pack. I reached a clearing in no time and found what I feared to be true. They were all lying dead in the field._

_**"No, no no no!"**__ I muttered over and over. __**"This can't be happening." **__Hot tears ran down my face, I stood frozen unsure of what to do._

_**"What can't be happening?"**__ A voice growled out from behind me. I turned and before me stood a rather tall demon. He gazed intently at me with his icy blue eyes. He seemed concerned. I motioned behind me wordlessly. He peeked a look then returned his gaze to me. __**"That? Puh-lease, you know as well as I do your just dreaming. They are tougher than that." **__He reached out and pulled me into a warm embrace. I fought not liking the close proximity. _

_**"Hey, let me g-" **__My complaint was cleanly cut off._

_**"And so are you."**_

Ayame woke abruptly. "Who the hell does he think he is," Ayame muttered. "He has no right to compliment me," Ayame let out a long yawn before returning to a more restful sleep.

**Kikyo POV**

_I stood in the middle of the ruins that looked to have once been my beloved home, the Academy. All around me bodies lay motionless in the rubble. Pools of blood intermixed. The scene was horrid and made me want to throw up. That's when I realized I was covered in blood and so was my blade. Yet there were no enemies around. __**'Who did I wound?' **__I asked myself silently. I looked closer at the nearest mangled bodies and fell to my knees as I recognized the faces to be those of my closest friends, Kagome, Sango, Rin, and Ayame._

_**"Who? Who did this?" **__I screamed, raising my blade angrily. I started looking for something, some kind of sign to point me in the direction of the one who stole the lives of my friends._

_**"You did,"**__ A sinister voice called out._

_**"No I didn't**__,__**" **__Kikyo denied searching for the owner of the voice._

_**"Well not yet, but you will**__,__**"**__ The voice answered, sounding amused._

Kikyo shivered in her sleep as an unknown darkness seeped into heart. Unlike her friends no one came to her in her dream to disperse all the bad thoughts. For the first time ever Kikyo felt alone.


End file.
